


in the fading past.

by whereisthelove



Series: dimitri and edelgard ficlets [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, F/M, Spoilers for Azure Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthelove/pseuds/whereisthelove
Summary: "Dimitri has a memory, a fond one at that, unlike the rest of them."written for dimigard week, day 1.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: dimitri and edelgard ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983058
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	in the fading past.

**Author's Note:**

> a short ficlet written for dimigard. long live.

Dimitri remembers loving her. 

Even when she glared up at her with hatred and anger, he remembered. The lance was pointed at her, gleaming in the light, and Edelgard was defenseless. Or so he thought.

Until the very end, Edelgard would never be at peace. Always on edge, always paranoid. 

And still, he longed for her. Even as the lance ended her, Dimitri hoped that finally, she could be at peace. He watched as her hair faded to brown as the blood seeped out of her body, and he’s filled with regret. 

Even later, Byleth had asked him. “Do you long for her,” and he had.

Dimitri aches for her.

++

Dimitri has a memory, a fond one at that, unlike the rest of them. The demons and ghosts that haunted him couldn’t twist this one, couldn’t taint it with darkness and evil. It was one he couldn’t help but look back on.

It was during the ball, back at Garreg Mach, and Edelgard had asked him to dance. Of course, she had, always the one to be one step ahead. Dimitri had said yes, and walked with her to the middle of the dance floor and bowed to her, to which she had given a small laugh too.

And then they dance, and he's reminded of when they were children. She had taken the lead then too, but this time he could dance better than his younger self. He smiled as they twist and turn, gently and slowly, to the tune of the music, and that’s when he realizes,

_ Ah, I’m still in love with her. I have never stopped loving her.  _

++

_ “Dimitri!” _

_ Someone is standing over him, a young girl with brown hair and purple eyes, hands on her hips, and he jumps. She shakes her head as he sits up quickly, looking much older than she should.  _

_ “You fell asleep outside again! Everyone’s been looking for you! I was worried!” _

_ “Sorry,” He whispers, rubbing the back of his head. The young girl sighs loudly, before plopping down next to Dimitri on the grass. She crosses her arms and pouts, looking deep into his eyes. _

_ “I made you a gift, but I couldn’t find you. I don’t think I should give it to you.” _

_ Dimitri blinks before he frowns. He can’t remember the name of this girl. But he can’t stop the ache in his heart as she turns and digs into her small bag, pulling out a crown of flowers. She smiles, shaking it, before placing it on Dimitri’s head. _

_ “There! It looks so good on you, I knew it would!” _

_ There’s a pause. Then she tilts her head. “Hey, Dimi. Why are you crying?” _

_ That’s when it hits him.  _

_ Edelgard, his El.  _

_ He feels hot tears rush down his cheeks as he looks at her, and she sits on her knees, waving her hands frantically as he stares at her. _

_ “Nothing El,” He says, and smiles up at her, voice cracking. “I’m just happy.” _

Dimitri wakes up in a cold sweat. It is still night, the moon high in the sky, and he lays in his bed, thinking of blood and white and  _ Edelgard.  _

He doesn’t sleep for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love getting comments, would love to leave my own one day.


End file.
